


request drabbles

by itsfromjapaAAAAAAAN (Random13245)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, These are all prompts I get on amino, Writing Exercise, not all the 'relationships' are ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random13245/pseuds/itsfromjapaAAAAAAAN
Summary: collection of fulfilled requests from amino





	1. "Aw, sad face. Oh, unsad face!" -Rich/Jake

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to make a request go here: http://aminoapps.com/p/iomt8p
> 
> I will not be taking any requests in the comments section here, please and thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •this IS shippy  
> •I had to play around a bit with the dialogue but it's all there

Rich groaned, flopping his head down into his homework. “It's useless, I’m helpless,” he said dramatically.

“Dude, c’mon,” Jake coaxed, “if you finish this, we can just hang out after, no stress. Now, number two-”

“Sad face,” Rich said.

Jake snorted, “You did not just say that, verbalized, out loud.”

“So what if I did?” Rich stuck his tongue out. Jake just laughed more. “Why can't we just,” Rich shrugged, “watch a movie and like, make out the whole time instead? Math homework sucks.”

“Alright,” Jake relented, “we can ditch the math homework, but after the movie, we're going back to it. You need to pass.”

“Shhh,” Rich drew the sound out exaggeratedly, “you're stressing me out.”

“Right, right, more movie and making out, less math, right?”

“Hell yeah, unsad face!” Rich hooted.

“If you do that one more time I'm breaking up with you.”


	2. *bad Italian accent* "I slap'a you in the face, I slap'a you!” -Rich/Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •somewhat vaguely shippy  
> •yes this is an actual party game I've played with friends before, it was wild and no one was kissed

It was a simple party game, the usual spin the bottle. However, if you landed on someone- or when someone landed on you- you could either slap them or kiss them. It was especially funny when one person expected a kiss and ended up being slapped. If both people wanted to slap the other, it was a contest of who could slap faster. There had been very little kissing all night and a lot of screaming and floundering.

Michael got slapped by Brooke, though she was too sweet to hit him very hard and he didn't want to be the one to hit her. Jake had already been slapped twice, once by Chloe and once by Jenna, so his face was pretty worn out when he landed on Rich.

He smiled, noticing Rich’s hesitation- a sign that he expected a kiss instead of a slap. So naturally, Jake reached over and smacked him across the face.

"I slap'a you in the face, I slap'a you!” He said in his best fake Italian accent while laughing.

“Dude!” Rich whined, rubbing his face.

Jake shrugged, “That's the game, bud.”


	3. "Here’s my plan - Just jump down the middle of this big hole.” -Christine/Jenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •not when vaguely shippy at all  
> •based on something I actually saw when I saw Aladdin on Broadway- the stage had SEVERAL platforms and holes in the stage that would raise and lower as needed.

"Here’s my plan - Just jump down the middle of this big hole.”

“What? Christine, no, what the hell?” Jenna grabbed Christine’s arm.

“I gotta fix the stage lift somehow!” Christine whined, gesturing down the hole. It was a recently installed endeavor, a part of the stage that would be raised and lowered as a part of performances. But right now, it wasn't raising. Their tech team was already small- most of the time it was just Jenna and Michael, but Michael was sick so that left Jenna. Christine was desperate to fix the stage as soon as possible so she'd volunteered to help Jenna.

“Okay, well, jumping down there is not a good plan.” Jenna said sternly, having to a parental figure for the moment.

“But the show is in two days, we can't do it without this part of the stage! It doesn't even need to be entirely functioning, it just needs to be,” she waved her arms frantically, “not a giant hole! We can work without the rising and lowering, but we can't act on a stage with a gaping hole in it!”

“I know, Chris, I know,” Jenna nodded, hoping agreement would calm Christine down, “isn't there a way to get onto it normally?”

“Oh,” Christine said, “yeah there is.”

“So no one has to jump down it to fix it.” Jenna sighed with relief.

“Yeah.”

Christine led the way to the narrow stairwell that took them down under the stage where an actor would be able to stand on the platform and be risen onto the stage. It took another hour but Jenna managed to manually bring the platform back up and lock it into position. The performance went on as planned.


	4. "98% of people will be run over by a truck at some point.” -Christine/Jenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •not at all shippy  
> •just silly  
> •actually googled statistics on truck accidents

“Hey, Chris, wanna hear a fun fact?” Jenna said over the top of her book- one of those ‘1001 ridiculous facts!’ books.

“Uh, sure?” Christine leaned forward a bit. Jenna had been spewing random facts all day, some of which were better than others.

“Ninety-eight percent of people will be run over by a truck at some point.” Jenna read off the page.

“That's… that's not a fun fact at all. And it sounds fake.” Christine said, a bit disturbed.

“Hm,” Jenna took out her phone, looking up the real statistic, “yeah, around three thousand people a year are hit by trucks.”

“So that's nowhere near ninety-eight percent.”

“Oh, but what if we added that over time? If that maybe people are hit every year, eventually ninety-eight percent will have been hit by a truck!”

“Oh god.”


	5. "Do hedgehogs sweat?” -Jeremy/Christine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •a little shippy, they're on a date  
> •yes I googled 'do hedgehogs sweat'  
> •no, they dont

“Do hedgehogs sweat?” Christine asked from across the table. Jeremy looked at her with confusion.

“I'm- what?” He blinked. They were supposed to be on a date, and here Christine was asking if hedgehogs sweat and here Jeremy was seriously thinking about it.

“Do hedgehogs sweat?” Christine repeated with more emphasis.

“I don't know…” He looked a the ground, questioning his life. Do they sweat?

Christine whipped out her phone and started tapping away before reading off, “‘Hedgehogs do not sweat because they do not have sweat glands.’ Huh.”

“So, no. They don't.”


	6. “Refuse to die, refuse to die, refuse to die.” -Michael/Rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •gently shippy  
> •I feel like this prompt was supposed to be a ~serious angsty moment~ but I was feelin video games  
> •really just fluff

Michael shoved Rich out of his lap, “I can't play with you in front of me.” He gestured with his controller to the screen.

“Aw, c’mon,” Rich made an attempt to sit back down in Michael’s lap, but was shoved again, “is this video game more important than meeeeeee?” He whined.

“Yes.” Michael answered without hesitation.

Rich pouted, “Miiiiiichael,” he tapped his fingers up Michael's sides, knowing he was ticklish.

“No, no, no, refuse to die, refuse to die, refuse to die.” Michael said to the screen, flinching away from each touch. “Fuck!” He proclaimed as he finally died in game. He glared at Rich, who looked back at him with an innocent ‘who, me?’ kind of look.

“Something wrong?” Rich asked sweetly, sliding back into Michael’s lap.

“My boyfriend’s annoying.” Michael huffed.

“Oh, you wound me!”

“And dramatic.”


	7. "It’s a pity you didn’t die as a child.” -Michael/Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •NOT SHIPPY AT ALL, not even vaguely shippy  
> •purely focuses on their platonic relationship ~~as it's falling apart~~

“Michael, please talk to me.” Jeremy pleaded, standing beside Michael’s locker as he opened it, silently taking out his books and slamming it shut. “Michael!”

Michael slid his headphones over his ears in one swift motion, playing some extremely loud music. Under any other circumstances, Jeremy would've laughed and criticized Michael; would've told him _‘you're going to go deaf.’_ But this was different.

Michael had refused to talk to him after coming to visit him in the hospital. He'd been pretty quiet even then, but not like this. Never like this.

What was worse, Michael talked to just about everyone else. He even talked to _Rich_ , who used to pretty viciously pick on him before the Squip situation. He was just… not talking to Jeremy.

At the end of the day, Jeremy apprehended him in front of his car. He stood in front of the driver’s side door, refusing to move.

“You can't just ignore me forever.”

“I can. Move,” Michael grunted, trying to shove past him, but finding himself unable with such limit space.

“That's the most you've said to me in two weeks, dude. _Two weeks._ Isn't that crazy? We're supposed to be best friends-”

“Emphasis on ‘supposed to be.’”

And damn if that didn't sting.

“Michael,” Jeremy said desperately, “you seemed fine when I was in the hospital, what happened?”

“I was just trying to be there when you needed me. But you don't need me anymore so just… _move!_ ” Michael snapped, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Jeremy bit his lip, feeling tears stinging the backs of his eyes. Now wasn't the time, so he tried to blink them away. “I do need you. You're my best friend.”

“I was.”

(If you listen closely here, you can hear the sound of Jeremy’s heart physically breaking to pieces.)

“Michael-” his voice cracked, his body slumped.

“Ya know, it's a pity you didn't die as a child.” Michael said, chewing on his bottom lip and looking away.

“What?”

“Remember when we were kids and you fell off the really tall jungle gym, and I thought you were like, going to die? It's a shame you didn't.”

Jeremy did remember that. He was never in any real danger, but being young children with overactive imaginations, Michael had assumed the worst.

“You don't mean that,” but the protest was weak.

“I do. Now, move.”

This time, Jeremy did, letting Michael get into his car and drive away.

He managed to hold in the tears until he was home and alone in his room.


	8. “Lift like you're straight!” -Jake/Jenna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •not shippy  
> •just silly

“C’mon, you volunteered to help me move,” Jenna complained, lifting up another box.

“I definitely wasn't expecting you to have so much shit, Jen,” Jake groaned, also lifting a box.

“C’mon, lift like you're straight!” She shouted, kicking him gently in the shin.

“Wh- I _am_ straight!” He protested.

“The way you're struggling with that box says otherwise.”

“What does my ability to lift boxes have to do with my sexuality?” He asked as he set a box down on the moving van. Jenna was actually the only one of the Squip Squad to be going out of state for college.

“I guess not much, but I’m very perceptive,” Jenna pointed a finger at him.

“I- Are you implying you have a gaydar?”

“And you're setting it off. Yup.”

Jake rolled his eyes. “Whatever, there's more boxes to load.”


	9. *Laughter slowly turns to sobbing* “This is a horrible mistake, but it’s one I’m seeing through to the end. … Much like having children." -Christine/Brooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •mildly shippy (it's implied they're dating)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note for anyone who's reading my lawyer au: I'm about halfway through the next chapter and should have it out by the end of the day <3!!

It all started because Mr. Reyes had gotten really sick.

_The week of the show._

And they couldn't get through tech week without a director!

There was some fuss about it before Christine rose to the challenge to become the temporary student director, with a bit of encouragement from Brooke.

“C’mon, babe, you know this play backwards and forwards. You know _every line!_ There's no one more suited to the job than you!”

Christine bit her lip. “Okay. I'll do it.”

The first day was fine, there wasn't much to do other than make sure everyone’s movements were perfectly timed.

The second day was when things started to fall apart.

Christine knew _nothing_ about how to set up the technical side of a show. She knew when to use certain lighting for dramatic effect, but had no idea how to make that lighting _happen._

So, when they had to go through an entire scene in the dark, Christine burst out into nervous giggles. Which slowly turned into distressed sobs.

“This is a horrible mistake, but it’s one I’m seeing through to the end… Much like having children.” She told Brooke.

Brooke sighed. “You've got this, okay? You're like the most knowledgeable person I know when it comes to theatre. Just talk to the AV kids, I'm sure they can help.”

Christine nodded, though she was still stressed beyond belief.

By the fourth day- one day before opening night- she'd sorted out the lighting issues and opening night goes without a hitch.


End file.
